Portable crimpers are well-known devices used to secure cylindrical end portions of fittings onto ends of high pressure hydraulic hoses by crimping. Initially, the inner diameter of the end of the fitting is slightly larger than the outer diameter of the hose allowing the hose to be inserted coaxially into the fitting. In performing the crimping operation, the fitting with the hose therein is inserted within an opening defined by an annular array of crimping dies which are cammed radially inward by the crimper so as to deform the end fitting permanently into the hose.
Generally, these crimpers are comprised of a first frame having at its lower end a base ring with a tapered surface and at its upper end a hydraulic ram. Disposed within the tapered surface of the base are crimping dies arranges in an annular array. The crimping dies are forced radially inward by the tapered surfaced in the base ring when urged downwardly by a pusher driven by a hydraulic ram.
Crimpers, such as the crimper disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,177, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, are not suitable for hoses having larger hose capacities, such as 1 1/4" internal diameter hoses having six layers of wire braid reinforcement. Currently, these larger capacity hoses require heavy, cumbersome crimpers which require mounting on a base or stand due to the elevated fluid pressures required for operation. Accordingly, there is a need for a crimper which can couple fittings to higher capacity hoses while remaining portable so as to still provide the conveniences offered by portable crimpers.